Finished
by Spuffyfan4eva
Summary: SEason 5 fic, Spoilers are inside, Angel finds that the end of the world is coming (again) and the pendant he gave buffy has something to do with it (Spuffy!)(COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Finished  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing SPOILER IN TIMELINE  
  
Timeline: Umm..ok...im just gonna ignore the rest of the episode of Angel after Smile Time and skip right to the finale ( This means Fred isn't gonna die...). And does anyone know what's the Demon Bar that Lorne owns named? It keeps slipping my mind.  
  
(*************************************************************)  
  
".....all this sums up to?" Angel asked, absorbing what Wesley has just told Gunn, Fred and himself. Wesley let out a deep breath as he put a heavy volume on text on Angel's desk.  
  
"This means, the world is going to end." Wesley said. The group sat in silence, taking in the last bit of news.  
  
"What do we do this time?" Fred piped up. Wesley took a deep breath before opening the volume.  
  
"Well according to the part that I translated, the first step we need to take is to find back the amulet that er...dusted Spike in the Hellmouth." Wesley said, turning to Angel. "You did keep the amulet, right?" The group stared at Angel.  
  
"Err...umm...well....is it important?" He asked sheepishly as the three glared at him.  
  
"Yes, of course its important, please don't tell me you destroyed it after Spike became corporeal." Wesley said, forehead wrinkling up.  
  
"No, of course I wouldn't do such a stupid thing. I kinda...gave it to Lorne... for the movie industry..." Angel trailed off. Wesley swore under his breath and turned to Gunn.  
  
"Run to his office and tell him we need him right now in Angel's office." Wesley commanded. Gunn nodded as he ran out the door.  
  
"Why did you do that? I've got a phone remember?" Angel asked in frustration, holding up his phone.  
  
"Yah, but that just sounded way cooler in this situation. It's the end of the world again, Angel, how many times have we been through this? First in Sunnydale then here...." Wesley trailed off as Gunn entered with Lorne.  
  
"Alright honey, you wanted to see me?" Lorne asked with his usual smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, you know that pendant I gave you earlier this year? The one that brought Spike back?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yah, its quite a beauty, you cannot believe how many stars wanted to buy it off me." Lorne replied.  
  
"You sold it? You sold the pendant?" Gunn asked, voice full of concern.  
  
"No way, it's a treasure. Why? You need to put Spike back in it or something?" Lorne asked.  
  
"No," Wesley replied, leaning on the desk "But we do need it back, it's the end of the world again Lorne."  
  
"I'll get the pendant; it should still be in my office somewhere." Lorne said as he hurried off out of the room.  
  
"Well, what does the pendant have to do? You didn't tell us yet." Gunn inquired, sitting down on the chair beside Fred's.  
  
"The pendant, it's the only thing that can stop the First from returning." Wesley said, "Then we need to find the last person Spike touched. That person or thing will have a special symbol, on the part of the body that Spike touched before he was turned into dust. I don't know who else can answer those question for us except for –"  
  
"Here's the pendant, I knew I didn't loose it." Lorne said as he interrupted Wesley.  
  
"Thank you Lorne," Wesley said as he got the pendant, "as I was saying before, the only people that can answer those questions is either Spike or Buffy. Since Spike's whereabouts are unknown, the only person we can turn to for this information is-"  
  
"Buffy." Angel finished the sentence for him, "There must be some other way, does anyone know where Spike is?" Nobody replied his question.  
  
"Why don't you want to ask Buffy? She's your girl right?" Gunn asked.  
  
"No, she's still cookie dough...." Angel muttered to himself.  
  
"Pardon?" Wesley asked, giving Angel a weird look.  
  
"She deserves a rest, she's been through a lot in the past few years. We should give her a break." Angel said.  
  
"Angel," Wesley said, "This is about the world."  
  
"Fine," Angel said as he gave in, "I'll give her a call." (************************Spike's apartment**************)  
  
Spike groaned as he rolled around in his bed. He had a big hangover from drinking that much last night at the demon bar. He gave up standing up and just laid there. He thought about Buffy. How he misses her and wished that he should be there with her. With renewed strength he tried to stand up but this time a pain in his chest brought him down.  
  
"Bloody hell...." Spike trailed off as he saw his scar from wearing the pendant glow a little as it burned him.  
  
(***********************************END CHAPPIE**********************)  
  
Please read and review....what's Lorne's demon bar named??? 


	2. Chappie 2

Finished  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
(************************************************************)  
  
Angel let out a deep breath as he dialed Buffy's number and thought about what he would say to her.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line asked.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Angel." She replied.  
  
"Buffy umm...we have a problem, here in L.A"  
  
"Please don't say apocalypse."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Angel, you've handled apocalypses before, you can do this on your own." Buffy whined.  
  
"Umm, the thing is...." Angel said, looking at the his group of friends who were staring at him.  
  
"The thing is what?"  
  
"I-Its about Spike and the pendant he wore." There was a silence on the other end of the line.  
  
"Y-yah, what about S-spike?" Buffy asked, voice wavering.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yah, what about Spike?" she asked again.  
  
"I'd think you better come to L.A, its easier to explain if I can see you." Angel replied, "I'll send a private jet over. I'll tell them to give you a call when they arrive."  
  
"Fine." Buffy replied. They said their goodbyes quickly as Angel phoned for a private jet. After that was all done, Angel let out a deep breath and realized something.  
  
"Wesley, you still never told us what the plan is." Angel said to the man standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes, well, I wanted you to get Buffy over here first. The part of the book that I could translate talked of a link, a bond between the last person Spike touched and Spike himself. Unfortunately, I could not translate the rest of the text because there was none. It was just blank pages. I believe that there is magic involved those pages as the rest of the book was filled except for those few pieces of paper. If I could study the scar, I could then determine what kind of magic can undo the spell on those pages." Wesley informed the group.  
  
"Well, we'll know when she comes." Angel concluded as the group dispersed for the night. Angel went to bed that night with many things on his mind, Nina, Buffy, the whole Spike problem they are having, the nightmares of turning into a puppet again.... Angel's thoughts trailed off as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
(*************************************************)  
  
Angel sat his desk next morning reading the files that Gunn had given him to sign. His thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. Angel looked up to see Nina walking in.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Nina trailed off as she sat down.  
  
"No, not at all." Angel said, giving her a smile. Nina looked around a little before turning to Angel again.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you aren't a puppet anymore." She said, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Yah it's great to be tall again." Angel said.  
  
"Angel, you wanna go out tonight?" Nina asked quickly.  
  
"Nina, I would love to, but... to tell you the truth, the world is ending." Angel said, suddenly having great interest in the texture of his oak desk.  
  
"What do you mean the world is ending?" Nina said, confused.  
  
"That means, me and my team have to work non stop for a few nights to try the stop from being taken over by evil forces and this year, we have to fight the first evil." Angel explained.  
  
"Oh...." That was all Nina could say before she got.  
  
"B-but you're welcome to hang out as we do." Angel offered quickly, he mentally slapped himself for his stupid move. "Really? I can leave you guys alone for a few days..." Nina said.  
  
"No, your welcome to hang around...." Angel trailed off as Nina leaned forward and gave him a peck on his forehead.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Angel..." Nina said with a smile as she left the room. Angel sat frozen in time for a second. She just kissed him....Nina just kissed him...wow...that's gotta mean something.... Angel's thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang. He picked it up and listened. It was the Captain of the plane. Buffy is going to arrive at 8 tonight. Dam...now what was he gonna do....  
  
(************************END CHAPTER****************************)  
  
Please read and review 


	3. chappie 3

Finished  
  
Disclaimer: don't own a thing  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
(*********************************************************)  
  
The group was in Angel's office, waiting for the arrival of the Slayer. Wesley looked at his watch as they waited patiently for the chauffer to arrive with Buffy. Fred and Gunn had been told not to mention Spike was back, same went for Lorne. They didn't understand but they complied. Their wait was not long as a few minutes later, Harmony phoned in to Angel.  
  
"Yes, let her in." Angel put down the phone and fixed his hair a little. The door opened as Buffy walked in.  
  
"OMGosh...," Buffy said in awe as she saw the size of the room, "Your office is the size of my house."  
  
"Buffy" Angel said happily as he hugged her, "how's Europe?"  
  
"It's been good. Now down to business. What's going on?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, as you know, it's the end of the world again," Wesley spoke up, "Buffy what was the last person Spike touched before he...umm died, for the lack of words." Buffy was silent for a few moments as tears threatened to spill as the name of her dead lover was mentioned.  
  
"Me." She whispered, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"May I see your hands?" Wesley asked softly.  
  
"Huh? Why? There's nothing wrong with my hands..." Buffy trailed off folding her hands close to her heart.  
  
"Buffy, this might stop the First from returning." Angel said, trying to convince Buffy. She still refused. Seeing this, Angel yanked her hands towards Wesley.  
  
"What the...." Buffy trailed off as Wesley traced the scar on her left hand. He poked at it a few times.  
  
"How did you get this Buffy? Do you remember?" Fred asked softly, as the group circled around Buffy.  
  
"Why? I-its not as if it matters does it. It's just a scar." Buffy laughed nervously, trying to pull her arm away from Wesley's inspection but Angel gripped her hand harder.  
  
"Yes, the world is in your hands Buffy, literally. Please, do you remember?" Wesley asked. Buffy took in a deep breath.  
  
"Spike a-and I, we were in the Hellmouth. The amulet was burning him, I could see, but he refused to go. I took his hand a-and he brought the fire back." Buffy trailed off quietly, sitting down on one of the couches.  
  
"So, this fire. It burned this into you." Angel concluded.  
  
"But what's that got to do with the apocalypse? Moreover, the First, It's returning?" Buffy asked, effectively changing topic.  
  
"Well, in the text I was reading. When Spike, died, there was a bond created with you because you were the last person he touched. The First, its trying to come back, the only thing that can stop it is...." Wesley stopped.  
  
"The only way to stop this is?" Buffy pressed for more information.  
  
"That," Wesley said, letting out a deep sigh, "We do not know. You see, the text I was reading, it had these empty pages that were blank. The thing is that I think that there is a cloaking spell on those pages. By studying the symbol on your arm, I believe that I can find where it originated from and might be able to find a counter spell." Wesley opened the book he was talking about as he talked and opened it to the empty pages.  
  
"But the scar on my arm is just like a sun and a moon mixed together, how the heck are you gonna find it?" Buffy asked, looking at the text. She reached for the empty pages but suddenly a bright light emitted from the book and Buffy let out a loud scream. A beam of energy looked like it blasted through her fingers to the book.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel said as he hurried to her said to rip the book away from her. Buffy dropped down, panting for a breath.  
  
"What the hell just happened there?" A voice asked. The group turned around to see Nina at the doorway.  
  
(**********************SPIKE'S apartment ****************************)  
  
Spike was watching the usual reruns of passion when his scar on his chest started glowing and scorching him.  
  
"Oh no, not bloody again!" Spike screamed in pain and vamped out as the pain increased, even more then the last time. Spike panted for the breath he didn't need as he dropped back on his couch. "Time to for a little visit to Team Angel." **********************Angel's office************************  
  
"I believe that the cloaking spell is gone." Wesley informed the group as he lifted the book up. The once blank pages were now filled with writing. "I ll go translate this right away, Fred you come with me. Angel, Gunn, I suggest you hit demon bars for information on this." The group nodded as they dispersed to get to work.  
  
"Um...where do I go?" Buffy asked, as the Wesley and Fred slipped out the door.  
  
"You better come with us, we'll need muscle power." Angel said, grabbing his sword from behind his desk.  
  
"How bout me?" Nina asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if you want bring your girlfriend on this Angel." Gunn said, returning with his axe.  
  
(**********************END CHAPTER******************************) Angel-Nina-Buffy triangle? I'm not sure.... And I only write Spuffies...sorri!  
  
Please read and Review 


	4. Chappie

Finished  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
For whoever called me a moron: I'm deft. sure I warned that this was a Spuffy in the title.... If I didn't I'll go now, but I don't think you made a good choice saying Spuffy sucks.....especially here. (***************************************************************)  
  
"Err....ummm....."Angel was speechless at Gunn's comment. Nina herself seemed a little uncomfortable and was now very interested with the pattern of the ceiling. A silence hung over them as they stood there for a few seconds.  
  
"I think I'll visit another night, Angel." Nina said, giving the souled vampire a smile before getting up quietly and walking out the door.  
  
"Yes, umm," Angel said, "Let's go." The group walked out of his office and into the elevator.  
  
"So she's your new girlfriend?" Buffy asked, breaking the tension.  
  
"Ummm...yah, we've been seeing each other." Angel replied, before walking out into the parking lot.  
  
"Hummer?" Gunn asked, before pressing a button, causing a car to auto drive from its parking spot.  
  
"Get on, everyone." Angel said, as he hopped onto the car. *****  
  
Spike entered the humid demon bar by the back door. He needed a drink before visiting ol' Team Angel. In a dark corner sat a large scaly demon that looked like half dragon and half human, sitting there with a deck of cards and a friend.  
  
"Spike... how bout a game of poker?" Yvonne the raymore demon said, shuffling a deck of cards with his ugly, scaly hands.  
  
"Deal." Spike ordered as he sat down among his poker buddies. They didn't play for kittens anymore but really, he didn't care. It's not like he's Clem.  
  
"You know tonight is open mike night on stage...." Federovy said, looking at the cards between his long floppy fingers.  
  
"Your point is?" Spike asked, looking at the cards he was just given.  
  
"How bout, who ever looses this game, has to sing up there?" Yvonne suggested. Personally, the demon was tired of loosing money to Spike. Spike nodded absentmindedly, staring at his cards. ***************  
  
Angel's car screeched to a stop inside a dark alley.  
  
"St. Patriqs Bar." Buffy read the name of the bar, "Isn't it St. Patrick?"  
  
"No, Patriqs is a demon...well...saint, I guess." Angel said as he climbed out of the car.  
  
"Interesting....." Buffy said as she observed her surroundings.  
  
"I think he ate kittens, or is that another Saint..." Gunn thought aloud.  
  
"I knew a demon that ate kittens, his name was Clem." Buffy said, remembering the loose-skinned demon. She wondered where he was now but quickly lost the thought as they walked into the bar. They entered but instead of the usual silence Buffy got when she visited Willy's, the demons just looked at them and some of them even waved at Angel.  
  
"Old friends." Angel explained quickly, "How bout you sit down, I'll show you how things are done in L.A. You can't treat these guys like Willy." Buffy sat down at an empty table. Angel and Gunn walked up to the bartender and pulled out a wad of dollar bills. The bartender eyed the money for a few seconds before pocketing it. They conversed for a few seconds before Angel returned.  
  
"Got us enough information for tonight." Angel informed Buffy as he sat down; Gunn had continued talking to the bartender. A silence reigned over them until Buffy broke it.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Good...got turned into a puppet for a while but good. How bout you?" Angel said, giving her a smile.  
  
"Great, Dawn's having a great time in Italy." Buffy informed him.  
  
"Look, Buffy, I have a really serious question to ask you." Angel said.  
  
"Shoot." Buffy replied. Angel took a deep breath before opening his mouth.  
  
****************** "Bloody Hell!" Spike swore as he lost the game.  
  
"Looks like Spikey here is gonna go up for a round of karaoke..." Yvonne announced happily.  
  
"Aw come on now, don't want to break a promise. Or are you just to chicken?" Federovy taunted, laughing at the poor vampire.  
  
"I'll go up, but next time you two are gonna pay" Spike growled as he got up. Yvonne chuckled a little as they walked towards the stage.  
  
******* "Buffy, is the cookie done?"  
  
Buffy froze when Angel asked the question. She looked down at her hands, fidgeting nervously. She traced the half moon, half sun on her arm.  
  
"Wh-why does it matter now?" She asked, still not looking up.  
  
"Cause I need to know Buffy." Angel said, looking at her. Buffy opened her mouth to answer...  
  
(*****************************************END CHAPPIE*****************) Please read and review :D 


	5. Chappie 5

Finished  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Formatting problems suck.... (***********************************************************************)  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply but a loud voice interrupted her.  
  
"DEMONS, LADIES, WHATEVER YOU ARE! PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE STAGE. WE HAVE OUR FIRST PARTICPANT FOR TONGHT'S OPEN MIKE SHOW!" The pair swerved around to see a scaly demon talking on the microphone. A few demons clapped but most of them just eyed him and went back to their talking.  
  
"Tonight's open mike?" Angel asked himself.  
  
"PLEASE WELCOME, A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, WHO LOST A POKER GAME AND NOW HAS TO PERFORM........................SPIKE!" The demon announced. Buffy and Angel's out popped out of their socket and jaws dropped to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Sp-spike?" Buffy whispered as she saw the familiar bleached blonde climb up on stage.  
  
"Dammit Spike." Angel said, not realizing he said it out loud.  
  
"You knew he was back? YOU KNEW HE WAS BACK?" Buffy asked as her voice got shriller. But Spike's voice over the microphone turned her attention away from Angel to the bleached blonde.  
  
"Umm... ok...I didn't know what to sing but this song came to my mind. I made it up a few years ago, for a girl. It's a little sappy, I know, deal with it." Spike said as he cleared his throat.  
  
"I died, So many years ago. But you can make me feel, Like it isn't so. And why you come to be with me, I think I finally know, Mmm, mmm. You're scared. Ashamed of what you feel. And you can't tell the ones you love, You know they couldn't deal. Whisper in a dead man's ear, It doesn't make it real." Spike stopped for a breath as Buffy pushed through the crowd in front of the stage. Spike was about to sing when he spotted her in the crowd. Their eyes met before Spike started singing again.  
  
"That's great. But I don't wanna play. 'Cause being with you touches me, More than I can say. But since I'm only dead to you, I'm saying stay away And let me rest in peace. Let me rest in peace. Let me get some sleep Let me take my love and bury it, In a hole six foot deep. I can lay my body down, But I can't find my sweet release. So let me rest in peace! You know, You've got a willing slave .And you just love to play the thought  
  
That you might misbehave. But till you do I'm telling you, Stop visiting my grave And let me rest in peace." Spike was on the floor standing in front of Buffy by now, their eyes never leaving each other. Angel watched jealously from his spot as Spike stroked Buffy's cheek with a hand and started singing again.  
  
"I know I should go. But I follow you like a man possessed. There's a traitor here beneath my breast. And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed If my heart could beat, it would break my chest. But I can see you're unimpressed  
  
So leave me be. And let me rest in peace. Let me get some sleep. Let me take my love and bury it. In a hole six foot deep I can lay my body down, But I can't find my sweet release... Let me rest in peace. Why won't you, Let me rest in peace?" Spike finished the song and threw the mike back. The crowd was silent as he grabbed Buffy and smashed his lips on her's. They went back to talking a few seconds later but Buffy and Spike was still kissing each other. They came up for air a few minutes later.  
  
"I love you so much Buffy." Spike said, Buffy didn't say anything but just kissed him passionately again. When they eventually broke apart again, Buffy looked into the blue eyes that she missed so much.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered stroking his face; Spike froze for a second before holding her close to him and burying his head in her hair. Spike pulled away a few minutes later.  
  
"How did you get here luv?" He asked.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the exact question." Buffy replied, taking his hand.  
  
"How bout we see what Peaches is brooding about first?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Good idea, then I can kick his butt to next Wednesday for not telling me you came back." Buffy said, before they started walking hand in hand towards the table. Gunn was sitting there talking to the brood master when they reached it.  
  
"Oh look, the couple returns." Angel mumbled as he sat there.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Spike was back?" Buffy asked, her voice cold.  
  
"I thought it was for your own good." Angel replied, looking up at Buffy.  
  
"For my own good? It's always about what You think is for my own good. You left me cause YOU thought it was the right thing, and now you keep me away from the man I love cause YOU think it's the right thing? You've gone to far Angel." Buffy ranted.  
  
"How should I know you loved him?" Angel asked getting up, "You just told me the cookie needed baking and that you weren't ready!" The room was silent as they watch the drama unfold before them.  
  
"Well, now the cookie is done. And its for Spike." Buffy replied before turning to the other vampire, "Can we go?" Spike smiled at her before nodding.  
  
"You don't still drive a piece of old junk around right?" Buffy asked as they walked away from the confused lawyer and the pissed vamp.  
  
"Nah, got myself a new car. It has all these James Bond like gadgets in it." Spike replied, smiling at the slayer.  
  
"How did you come back Spike?" Buffy asked, when they got into his car.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way if you explain to me the whole cookie thing." Spike offered. Buffy just smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before he started the car. ************* "What just happened?" Gunn asked, sitting beside the older vampire confused. "Spike got the cookie..." Angel said as he got up, "Lets go, we need good rest before Wesley figures out what's going on." The confused man just nodded and they walked out of the bar quiet.  
  
(*************************************END CHAPPIE********************) please read and review. 


	6. chappie 6

Finished  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
Thanks for the reviews (  
  
(*******************************************************************)  
  
Wesley sat at his desk, nose centimeters away from the text. Fred walked in with cups of coffee for both of them and set them on the table.  
  
"Wes, you need some space between your eyes and the book. Your eyesight will get worse if you don't." Fred warned sitting down beside the ex- watcher. Wesley rubbed his eyes as he looked up from the book.  
  
"Yes, well if the world ends, my eyesight won't really matter will it?" Wesley replied as he took a sip of the coffee his girlfriend brought. He gave her a smile before he started translating the text again.  
  
"So, do you know what kind of symbols these things are?" Fred asked looking at the pages along side of Wesley.  
  
"I believe these are runes from an Aztec tribe, I've only worked out half of the pages in the few hours. It would be great if you could do the other half, I feel like I'm going to drop dead in a few minutes." Wesley said, eyelids heavy. Fred just grabbed the text from him.  
  
"You go sleep on the couch; I'll scan the pages in and see if I can finish the translation." Fred said as she placed the book on the scanner that Wolfram and Hart provided. She sat there watching the computer go scan the text before she felt something hard hit her on the back of her head and fell into darkness.  
  
(****************************Next Day******************)  
  
Buffy and Spike slept in each other's arms after long hours of lovemaking to late next morning until they heard the phone ring. Spike groaned a little before rolling over to pick it up. Buffy pulled the covers over her head to try to muffle out the sound of Spike talking. Soon, Spike hanged up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked as she poked her head out from under the blankets.  
  
"Wesley just called, he says that something urgent popped up and they need us at Wolfram and Hart right away." Spike said, giving her a chaste kiss that turned into something more passionate within seconds.  
  
"Did he say it was really urgent?" Buffy asked, as they came up for air. A little idea just popped up in her head. Spike just shook his head before he attacked her lips again.  
  
(**********************W&H***********************)  
  
"Where are they?" Angel asked in frustration as he looked at his clock again. The whole team was in his office and was now waiting for the arrival of Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Angel, calm down man. We just called them a few minutes ago." Gunn replied, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Harmony?" Angel asked as he picked up his phone, "Get me a batch of cookies from that donut store across the street. Yes, I said cookies." He finished by slamming down the phone. The whole group was staring at him now.  
  
"Angel, did you touch anything big, round and looked like a glowing egg again?" Fred asked as she put the pack of ice on the small bump on the back of her neck.  
  
"I am not turning into a puppet!" Angel roared.  
  
"Angel, muppet, pumpkin, calm down. Breath in, breath out." Lorne instructed as Angel did as he told. Gunn suddenly remembered their conversation from last night.  
  
"Is this about the cookie thing again?" Gunn asked, rolling his eyes. Angel didn't say anything but just murmured to himself.  
  
"What cookie thing?" Wesley asked, looking up from the printouts.  
  
"Angel, she chose Spike, she's gonna be happy with him." Gunn said, voice full of sympathy. Angel opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door slamming open. All heads turned to the couple that just entered holding hands and laughing at something.  
  
"So, what's the big rush?" Buffy asked, looking around. Angel frowned as he sniffed the air, he knew what they were doing before they came. He could barely control his anger; they could have at least showered before coming.  
  
"Well, last night when Fred and I were in the lab, we were translating the text. I took a break while Fred scanned the book into the computers. While I was napping, Fred had been attacked by somebody and knocked unconscious. He or She took the text." Wesley said, "But luckily, the robber was so stupid that he or she forgot that we had scanned the pages into the computer and forgot to take the files with him/her. So we actually have all the information we need." Wesley stopped for them to soak in the information. Buffy was sitting on Spike's lap know.  
  
"So the bloody problem is? Aside from Fred's bump on her head. " Spike asked, a little annoyed that Team Angel had stoped their make out session just for that.  
  
"Well, the problem is that in the text. It writes of a betrayal of an allie and I believe that the person who stole the text is that person." Wesley said, after looking around at his friends.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make all of the people we know sing, including you people." Angel said, before he started brooding his head off.  
  
(****************************END CHAPTER************************) please read and review and check out my other story Black, cause I didn't receive a single review for my 2 new chapters and I won't write if I don't get one, this is not a threat, just please, make me happy? 


	7. Chapter 7

Finished  
  
I'm getting some flames..well...sortish flames...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
Sorry this is taking so long. I don't write much on the march break (****************************************************************)  
  
They took turns singing as Lorne sat there and read their auras. Lorne just sat there for a few more seconds after Angel finished singing.  
  
"Nope, nothing. You're all clear." Lorne said, as he gave them a smile.  
  
"Ok, now tell us the other part of the text." Spike said.  
  
"Well, the text also speaks of the balance of good and evil. Last year when Buffy released the power of the scythe, it hurt the balance really badly. You see, the scythe's power was really supposed to be for the slayers of each generation. There was supposed to be enough power to last until Armageddon. Since Buffy released all the power into this generation, the slayer line will fall." Wesley said, looking up from the book as he took a deep breath. They were silent, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"How can we stop this?" Angel spoke up, breaking the silence that hung over the group.  
  
"Well," Wesley said, taking a deep breath before answering, "We will have to sacrifice Buffy."  
  
"WHAT!" Spike screamed, as he vamped out and grabbed Wesley by the collar. "I am not losing her again!"  
  
"Spike, calm down and put him down." Buffy ordered as she patted his back. Spike looked at her in with his game face; his features soften as he looked into her eyes. He slipped out of his game face and dropped Wesley onto the couch roughly. Fred instantly checked if he was ok as Spike sat back down on his seat.  
  
"Buffy, I can't lose you again." Spike said, head in his hands, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Spike, you won't. I'm sure that Wesley and Angel will figure something out." Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Er Angel?" A voice came from the doorway. They all turned around to see Nina standing at the door holding a box.  
  
"Oh hey, are those my cookies?" Angel asked as Nina placed the box on his desk.  
  
"Yup, sorry it took that long. Harmony and I went to the bakery you told her to go to but it was closed so we had to go around town finding them." Nina said, giving him a smile. Angel returned a wry smile before turning back to the group.  
  
"Wes, are you sure you translated the text correctly?" Angel asked, as he reached inside the box for a cookie.  
  
"Yes, Fred scanned it on the computer and I double checked with my translator after. Buffy's blood will return the balance back to normal, which is the only way. I'm sorry Buffy. You will have to jump through a portal like you died the second time you died." Wesley said. Buffy's face was unreadable as she sat on Spike's lap while he held her tightly.  
  
"This doesn't make sense, why does it need my blood? I mean, the second time I died, we had to keep Dawn AWAY from the portal. Why do you need my blood in the portal this time? What will the first do to stop this? " Buffy pressed on for details.  
  
"The First will come after you; it will drain you till you die Buffy. Keep your blood and save it up to create its ultimate servant, partly demon, partly slayer. It will destroy the world and rule over the wasteland that it has created after." Wesley said.  
  
"There must be some other way." Spike growled, eyes turning yellow, "I AM NOT LOSING HER AGAIN! YOU ALL DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO SEE HER DIE AND COME BACK AFTER. YOU ALL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR MESSING WITH!" He was standing up, fully vamped and glaring at Team Angel.  
  
"Spike's right Wes, put the special ops on red alert. I need them to guard Buffy." Angel commanded as he too a bite out of his cookie, "This is War."  
  
"Angel, don't you see! Either way, if Buffy isn't sacrificed, the world is doomed? The slayer line will fall after this generation, is that what you want to see when we're all dead?" Wesley asked.  
  
"To hell with the world." Angel mumbled as he took a bite out of another cookie.  
  
(***********************somewhere else*******************)  
  
"The time is near young one; soon, you shall be complete..." The first turned around to look over its balcony. "I can feel it, the time is near........"  
  
"Master, one of your servants are here to see you........" Renee, the right hand woman of the first croaked, stepping aside to reveal....................  
  
(********************************END CHAPTER****************) Please read and review :D 


	8. f8

Finished  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing  
  
Thanks for the reviews...  
  
()  
  
Angel dispelled the meeting after, as they all needed some rest after the long night of heated debates. He was getting into his bed when Wes came in.  
  
"Angel, I need to talk to you." Wesley said grimly, "Are you out of your mind? This is the world we are talking about, we have to sacrifice Buffy!"  
  
"I know." He replied, letting out a deep breath.  
  
"They why did you tell me to put the Special ops team on red alert?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Did you put them on red alert?" Angel replied.  
  
"No." Wesley said softly, getting Angel's game.  
  
"It was just to make sure Spike wasn't gonna rip you to pieces at the point, I know what we have to do. I see the big picture." Angel said.  
  
"The text speaks that the portal shall open on the Blood Moon. I looked at the ancient Aztec charts and the Blood Moon is tomorrow." Wesley said, showing Angel his papers.  
  
"Can't we use another Slayer?" Angel asked, looking at the papers.  
  
"No, remember, she was the one who released the power in the scythe. It wasn't Faith who last held it before Spike was turned to dust. We must convince Buffy by then." Wesley replied.  
  
"Or not convince them at all...."Angel said as he thought of a plan.  
  
"Are you saying that we just force it on Buffy?" Wesley asked, surprised by his boss's decision.  
  
"Where does the portal open?" Angel asked.  
  
"Ironically, Buffy will need to jump off the roof of Wolfram and Hart to get to the portal as it is above the streets." Wesley informed him.  
  
"Well, tomorrow night, tell them that we have a meeting again. I'll take Buffy up to the roof for "a talk" while you stall Spike down in my office." Angel said. Wesley nodded before getting on the elevator to take him back down.  
  
(somewhere)  
  
"Harmony, so nice to see you again...." The first said, giving her a fake smile.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" She replied in her normal ditzy voice.  
  
"Down to business Harmony, what do you have to tell me?" The first asked now in the form of Buffy.  
  
"Well, Buffy's back and she stole my blondie bear! Actually, he was never really mine...but still! She stole blondie bear!" Harmony whined.  
  
"Just tell where she is now." The first/Angelus growled.  
  
"She's at Spike's apartment I think." Harmony said, "Now when do I get my Blondie bear back?"  
  
The First gave Renee a quick glance and motioned for her to do something. Renee came up behind her and drove a stake into her back, one more little push and Harmony would be dust.  
  
"Your priorities are nothing to me fledging." The first/Angelus growled.  
  
"Hey! I was turned..." Harmony didn't finish her sentence as she fell into a pile of dust.  
  
"She was getting onto my nerves." The first/Buffy said, "Renee."  
  
"Yes, master..." It's servant said.  
  
"I want you to get yourself ready for tomorrow night, you will hit Spike's apartment with half of the army. I have a feeling that they are protected, they know we're coming. Remember Renee, I want the slayer brought to me alive." The First emphasized on the last word.  
  
"Yes, master, your wish is my command...." Renee trailed off, "But what about the vampire?"  
  
"Bring him too, I'm not done with him. He can be quite entertaining cause he's so whipped. I just loved burning holes in his skin last year...." The first said as it transformed into Harmony "the Slayer stole my blondie bear last year, I want him back."  
  
Renee took a final bow before exiting.  
  
It looked walked out onto its balcony to look down at it's troops, random vampires and demons trying out for the First Evil's army. It doubted that it needed that many just to kill the slayer, but it remembered, they still had to kill the annoying bunch of friends after. The first let out an evil chuckle that caught its demons' attention. Every beast and demon had now turned their attention to their leader.  
  
"Children, the blood moon is near, we will win and Evil shall rule the world!" The First/Caleb announced. One of the first's servants started chanting and the demons caught on.  
  
"All Hail the First!" "All Hail the First!"  
  
"Hush now children, you will need your energy, as I pick my army tonight!" The first/Caleb announced. The demons roared and scattered to get ready as the first went back inside.  
  
"You won last time Slayer, but you won't win this time." The first said as it transformed back to Buffy.  
  
(END CHAPTER) please read and review 


	9. chapter 9

F9 Disclaimer: don't own a thing Sorri this took so long, having a little case of writers block...and im trying to finish the other stories im working on oh, this will be fluffy, really fluffy Thanks for the reviews  
  
Buffy and Spike slept in the next afternoon, not worrying about anything happening in the outside world. All Spike thought about was how he could stop this apocalypse without using Buffy's blood. It dawned on him that Wesley never mentioned how much blood they needed to put in the portal. What would happen if Buffy just cut herself on top of it? Will it close the portal? Or does Buffy need to sacrifice her life like she had to last time. Spike couldn't control the tears that were threatening to fall. He silently cried as he thought about the last time they had a portal.  
  
"Shhh," Buffy hushed him up as she wrapped her arms around his head, "What's wrong?" Spike just whimpered a little and snuggled closer to her. They stayed like this for a few minutes, holding each other, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Spike broke the silence.  
  
"Sorry bout that luv, just... I didn't want to lose you again." Spike said quietly. Buffy took his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"You won' t." Buffy said, looking into his eyes. Spike smiled and closed his eyes as he held her closer to himself.  
  
(Wolfram and Hart)  
  
"So everyone knows their part?" The group nodded to Angel as he sat down. The group sat in silence as a few read their memos over again.  
  
"I feel so horrible for breaking them up..." Fred said, breaking the silence, "They seemed so happy when they saw each other..."  
  
"Well, if we don't save the world, there will be no 'them' left." Angel replied.  
  
"So, I will keep Spike busy from reading passages from the text that really have no relation to the ritual..." Wesley started.  
  
"While I take Buffy up to the roof for a 'talk' and tell her about the prophecies." Angel finished.  
  
"The first is gonna know what we're up to, I'll need more men to help with the defense." Gunn tallied.  
  
"You can call in the Special Ops team once I get Buffy to the roof." Angel replied. "Fred, it would be really great if you can put some scientific stuff in to the passages that Wesley will read. You know how Spike is a slow guy..."  
  
"I still have a bad feeling about this," Lorne piped up.  
  
"Well, too bad..." That's all Angel said as he walked back towards his desk.  
  
"What happens if it doesn't work, what happens when Spike figures it out?" Wesley asked. Angel stood there, back facing them as he answered.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."  
  
(END CHAPTER)  
  
Sorry, this was all I could muster up. I have a severe case of writers block and would love it if somebody can take over and write the end for me. All the other fanfics are sucking the energy out of me, I'm sorry.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva email me if you want the story: spuffyholichotmail.com 


	10. Chapter 10

F10 Disclaimer: Don't own a thing As nobody stepped forward to take the story, I'll write some more chapters. Thanks for the reviews, it really got me back into the writing mood for this story.  
  
()  
  
Spike and Buffy were cuddling on the couch and watching a movie when the phone rang. Spike looked at his watch, it was already 10 pm. Why would anyone call him? Still he reached over and picked it up.  
  
"'ello?"  
  
"Spike, it's Wesley." The other British greeted.  
  
"Any news on the prophecy?"  
  
"Ermmmmmm...yes... that's why we need you and Buffy to come to the Law firm for a few minutes."  
  
"Why can't you just tell us over the phone?" Spike asked, sensing something fishy was going on.  
  
"Well...ermm...we liked to show you the text." Wesley replied. Spike sighed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Fine...We'll be over in a few." Spike hanged up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked softly as she noticed he unhappy features.  
  
"Poof wants us over at Big and Evil now." Spike answered, wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Guess we have to go now..." Buffy said, looking up at the vampire. She gave him a chaste kiss, "Everything will be alright." She comforted the distressed vampire.  
  
"Let's hope that it will luv." Spike answered as they got ready to go. They exited the small apartment a few minutes later. Buffy took Spike's hand and squeezed it to re assure him as they waited for the elevator.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
The whole room was a wreck as a few bodies laid on the floor. The plants' leaves and flowers were ripped as the pot and dirt lay on the normally clean floor. There was blood all over the walls and the wooden chairs was broken in to clubs.  
  
"They won't fit in the elevator and all of them would make the machine break..." The first reminded his servant in the image of the dead security guard they killed a few minutes ago.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I don't think about those things..." Renee said as she turned around to the demon army. They packed the whole lobby and there were still some outside. "UP THE STAIRS!" She bellowed. The army followed her orders as they ripped open the door to the fire escape and charged up them.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"I never knew you're apartment had under ground parking..." Buffy commented as Spike passed her a helmet.  
  
"I only figured that out a few days before luv." Spike answered as Buffy hopped on the back of his bike. Buffy nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They sped off towards the exit of the underground parking when Buffy spoke up.  
  
"Spike, do you hear something?" Buffy shouted over the noise of the bike. The vampire sharpened his hearing and heard what it sounded like a demon roar and wood breaking.  
  
"Buffy, they're here!" Spike shouted as he sped the bike up. They practically flew from the exit onto the streets. Spike turned so quickly that the bike screeched and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. Buffy looked back, noticed that the building seemed to be rumbling, and heard screams.  
  
"We can't go back luv...The First is here ...and it's trying to get you." Spike shouted as they sped through a red light. Buffy just held onto him tighter as they flew to Wolfram and Hart.  
  
(still at the apartment)  
  
They had one last door to break down as they tried all the others. Bodies laid on the floor, a few demons kicked them aside as they piled in front of the door. Renee ordered a random demon to break through the door. They entered the empty room, no slayer nor vampire.  
  
"Dammit!" The First swore in the image of Caleb. The demons moved back a little in fear. The First turned into the image of Angelus and motioned for the mage to move go to him.  
  
"Where are they." The first demanded to know. The mage closed his eyes and picked up a random object in the room.  
  
"They are at the law firm, Wolfram and Hart. They had just entered the door and a few of the employees had just split them up..." The old man said as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Open a portal and get us to the lobby of the stupid place." Renee ordered.  
  
"I can't, Wolfram and Hart has a magic shield that stops all magic from being used in there without permission." The mage said as his forehead wrinkled.  
  
"Well, open the damn portal outside!" The First roared  
  
"It will be a few blocks away...the law firm has a spell over their sector." The mage informed as he sprinkled a few herbs onto the floor. His forehead wrinkled as he muttered a few words. Soon, a portal opened infront of them.  
  
(End Chapter) TBC Please read and Review PS I have all the chapters done to this story. 


	11. Chapter 11

F11 Disclaimer: Don't own a thing  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
()  
  
"Buffy, we need to have a little talk..." Angel said as the pair entered the building.  
  
"The first is here, they destroyed the apartment! We just got out in time." Buffy informed the group, ignoring Angel. Gunn pressed a small button on his walkie talkie as Wesley started talking.  
  
"Spike, we would like to show you the new text." Wesley said calmly.  
  
"Didn't you here the girl?" Spike shouted, "The First is here! This is it! AND I DON'T WANT BUFFY TO DIE!" He had vamped out after his little speech.  
  
"The new text will help us, Spikey...just come and look at it." Lorne tried to calm him down a little but it didn't work as he stay vamped.  
  
"Yah, it'll really he-help you and Buffy..." Fred lied. It broke her heart to see Spike and Buffy being torn apart, again, like this. Buffy hugged Spike as she comforted him. She said something and Spike slipped out of his game face. They shared a passionate kiss before they turned back to the group.  
  
"Show me the text." Spike said as the group led him to Wesley's office. Angel pulled Buffy aside.  
  
"You really love him..." Angel commented as he led Buffy to the rooftop.  
  
"Angel, I don't it think it's a good time to get jealous." Buffy said, "And why are we going to the rooftop?" Buffy looked around and saw the special ops team kneeling on the edge of the roof.  
  
"Buffy, the real reason I brought you up here is to..." Angel let out a deep sigh.  
  
"To what?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Buffy, there's no way around this...." Angel told her, "You have to jump." Buffy noticed a small eruption in the air beside the building and a silver cloud appeared. It looked like the one she had to jump a few years ago.  
  
"Sir!" One of the special ops team ran over, "They're just rounded the corner! Permission to shoot!" Angel nodded as the officer gave the others the signal. Out of nowhere, it seemed like a million soldiers started shooting. They could here demons roaring as they fell.  
  
"Buffy, now would be a good time." Angel commented as a tear fell from his eyes.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
As soon as the soldiers started shooting, Spike knew.  
  
"You're all stalling me." Spike said as he vamped out. Wesley opened his mouth to say something but Spike was already up the stairs by then. They chased after him and up the stairs.  
  
Spike arrived and shouted Buffy's name. She was standing at the edge, ready to jump into the all too familiar. She turned around and Spike saw that she was crying. He ran towards her as she stepped backwards and fell. Spike chased and leaped into the silver cloud. They're hands touched as it seemed like they fell slow motion. Their eyes reached as both pairs practically radiated their love for each other along with sadness and fear. The last thing they both remembered was each other's eyes before they blanked out.  
  
(SOMEWHERE UP THERE)  
  
The female PTB smiled at the couple as her brother shouted in frustration.  
  
"Why did he have to jump? What are we gonna do with him now?" He cried.  
  
"I left them in the Middle..." The female responded, they will arrive soon.  
  
(THE MIDDLE)  
  
Spike opened his eyes....or at least he thinks he did. It was pitch black and he tried waving his own hands in front of his eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell! Is this hell?" He screamed.  
  
"Spike?" a tiny voiced ask. The vampire turned around in the darkness.  
  
"Buffy? I-is that you?" He asked, voice heavy with emotions.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy shouted as she used her slayer senses to locate him, "Keep talking!"  
  
"Buffy! I think I'm blind!" he shouted. Buffy ran into him and wrapped her arms around what she thinks is him.  
  
"Spike, please say your Spike." She begged the figure before she felt his arms wrap around her. It was definitely Spike. "Cor Buffy, I love you so much..." Spike said as he hugged her and buried his head in her hair.  
  
"I love you too" Buffy answered, "Why did you jump?"  
  
"I couldn't bare thinking about living without you..." Spike trailed off as he heard footsteps. "Do you hear that luv?"  
  
"Yeah...it sounds like...footsteps..." Buffy said as she started to see through the pitch black.  
  
"I don't think we're blind luv..." Spike commented as he saw her face.  
  
"ARG!!!!!!!" They heard familiar female voice complain. They torch they were carrying came closer and closer.  
  
"Anya? Tara?" Buffy asked as they appeared.  
  
"Hey! How are you 2? Been watching over you people..." Anya said as she shook something off her leg.  
  
"Where are we?" Spike asked as they turned towards her.  
  
"Oh...this is the middle. The PTBs usually keep people here for a day or 2 before they summon you." Tara said softly, "But I guess the PTBs wanted to see you 2 right away. How long have you 2 been dead for?"  
  
"A few minutes according to this chart." Anya said as she read off a clipboard.  
  
"We're dead?!?" Spike asked.  
  
"No duh," Anya replied, "Why else would you 2 be here? The PTBs wanna see you. Follow me..." The couple followed their old friends to a big door.  
  
"You have to be on your own by now," Tara told them, "It'll be ok." They gave Buffy and Spike each a hug before walking off again.  
  
"We can do this..." Buffy took Spike's hand and smiled at him before the big doors open.  
  
(END CHAPTER) TBC plz read and review it looks like I'm gonna finish this story afterall. 


	12. Chapter 12

F12  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing thanks for the reviews  
  
()  
  
"Well, look who's here. The legendary Buffy and Spike...." The male PTB commented as they walked in the door, hand in hand. They looked around, the room was white...except for the glow coming from the PTBs.  
  
"I never knew we're legends..." Spike whispered.  
  
"In the future you 2 will be...." The female PTB spoke up as she heard what Spike said. "So, what will we do with you 2?"  
  
"That's what I was hoping you would tell us." Buffy said as she looked up to the two beings sitting in their chairs.  
  
"William the Bloody, demon...a natural killer. Why did you go get a soul?" The male PTB asked.  
  
"For a girl." Spike answered and gave Buffy a smile. Buffy just squeezed his hand.  
  
"Now, no doubt that Buffy is going to heaven...but I'm not sure about you." He said again.  
  
"Don't be so harsh brother, they both deserve to be in heaven." The female one scolded the other.  
  
"But he is a demon, impure." The male one shot back. Spike winced a little at his harsh tone.  
  
"Demon, its just a word to describe his being. Like the last names Capulet and Montague in Romeo and Juliet. It is the deeds that matters." The female one said, "I believe that Spike should be together with Buffy in heaven."  
  
The male one sat there and thought about his friends words and let out a deep sigh. "Fine, Spike shall go to heaven." He gave out. The female PTB smiled as she watched the couple kiss infront of each other. She waved her hand and they disappeared.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked around as they came up for air. They were no longer in the white room. Instead they found themselves in a familiar room.  
  
"Buffy!" A voice shouted happily. They turned around to see Joyce standing there. They daughter and mom hugged as Spike looked on sadly.  
  
"What's wrong Spike?" Buffy asked as they pulled apart.  
  
"Oh...nothing...just..." Spike let out a deep sigh, "I want to see my ma too..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry honey..." Joyce said as she pulled out a yellow pages from under the phone. "I'm sure you can find her here." Spike stared blankly at the book.  
  
"There's a yellow pages for heaven?" He asked, amazed by the fact. He opened the book up. There was people listed in each year they died. Spike soon found her. He reached for the phone with shaky hands and dialed.  
  
"Mom?" Spike asked as tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
"William!?!"  
  
Buffy and Joyce looked on as Spike spoke to his mom on the phone. They were so happy. He soon hanged up and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They broke for air a few minutes later when the doorbell rang. Joyce opened the door and let a lady in.  
  
"William!!!" She cried as she hugged her son. Spike was crying again.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you and Spike are officially an item now?" Joyce asked as they watched Spike and his mom interact.  
  
"Yah..." Buffy smiled at her mom. Spike soon introduced his mom to Joyce and everything was good.  
  
(END CHAPTER) TBC Almost the end.... 


	13. The End?

F13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing Thanks for the reviews  
  
() Epilogue  
  
Fred tossed and turned in her sleep. She felt guilty for killing Spike and Buffy. The first was destroyed, or at least relatively dead, after Buffy and Spike jumped. Wesley had translated something wrong on the text. It really said that they only needed a drop of blood to stop. She should have pointed it out when Wesley and her were translating but she missed it.  
  
"Fred..." She heard a familiar voice call.  
  
"Spike?" She asked as she got up. There stood Spike.  
  
"Don't feel guilty." He told her , "I'm happy and in heaven now. Get on with your life... I'll be seeing you up here. Oh, and Buffy says hi..." With those words and a smile, Spike disappeared.  
  
Fred woke up. It was just a dream....a dream where Spike used to communicate with her. She dialed up Wesley and told him what happened. Buffy and Spike's burial was only a day ago. All the scoobies showed up...including the ones who were halfway across the world.  
  
They had buried Buffy's body and put a jar of what they think is Spike's ashes in with her coffin. on the tomb stone it read.  
Here Lies  
Buffy Summers and William 'Spike' Giles.  
Buffy saved the world, A lot.  
Spike, the man who changed so much, for love.  
Together they lie  
RIP you 2.  
  
They had no idea what Spike's last name was, not even Angel knew as they just gave Giles' name to him. Dawn and Andrew brought a blooming onion to the service and placed it beside the grave. The new Watcher's council wrote a book about them. They named it "The Legendary Scoobies." Giles of course wanted a more formal name for the group but gave up in the end. The book sold pretty well under Fiction but nobody believed that it was real except for a small group. Soon they made a movie about it with Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy and an American named James Marsters as Spike. James' accent was spot on and Sarah did a great job.  
  
THE END How bout some reviews? 


End file.
